Liquid crystal display (LCD) devices have been increasingly used in recent daily lives, such as mobile phone display screens, notebook display screens, GPS display screens, LCD TV display screens and the like. Along with the development of sciences and techniques, conventional mono-domain LCD devices could not meet the increasing requirements of LCD devices any more, due to their drawbacks including low contrast ratio, asymmetric viewing angle, shift in color when viewing images from various angles, and the like. Recently, multi-domain display technique has been widely used in the display field, because it can improve the asymmetric viewing angle of LCD devices, increase the viewing angle, enhance the contrast ratio, improve the grayscale reversal, effectively improve the color shift, and the like.
Many patent literatures have disclosed the studies conducted for the purpose to achieve the multi-domain display of LCD devices. For example, one way to achieve the multi-domain display includes dividing a pixel of a LCD device into four sub-pixels, and then rubbing respectively in the four sub-pixel regions to make liquid crystal molecules form different primary alignments, which will form a multi-domain state when a voltage is applied. Alternatively, the multi-domain display may be achieved by preparing several protrusions under the pixel electrode, and establishing an oblique electric field between the pixel electrode having a particular shape and the common electrode on the upper glass substrate to align liquid crystal molecules along the electric field direction to form a multi-domain state. Also, the multi-domain display may be achieved by configuring a multi-domain type pixel electrode. However, the manufacturing process of the multi-domain film LCD device is complicated and difficult, and the manufacturing cost is high.
The conventional method which achieves multi-domain display by forming different primary alignments of liquid crystal molecules in a pixel through a rubbing alignment technique involves complicated manufacturing process and relatively high cost, and it is not so easy to achieve the desired effect.
In view of the above, it is desired to provide a simple and low-cost method for achieving multi-domain display by forming multiple liquid crystals with different alignments in a pixel.